(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotary coaxial switch that when the switch is engaged; conductor members are inserted into connector body members in the switch. A force-producing mechanism produces a constant force on a central shaft to maintain the coaxial switch in an engaged conductive state. The switch becomes disengaged when a force stronger than the force producing mechanism is exerted on the shaft; thereby, causing the conductor members to be withdrawn from the connector body members.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial switches are known in the art and are used in applications that require frequent transposition of two coaxial lines. For example, it may be necessary to switch an RF (radio frequency) receiver input between two different antennas. In such an application, two coaxial lines are connected to a RF coaxial switch; wherein, one coaxial line is connected to a first antenna and the other coaxial line is attached to a second antenna.
Some RF coaxial switches have a rotary-type configuration and utilize a shaft that can rotate to different positions in order to form an RF connection. One RF coaxial rotary switch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,767, entitled “Coaxial Switch” and another RF coaxial rotary switch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,476, entitled “Electrical Switch Device”.
RF coaxial switches are typically used in environments that are prone to mechanical shocks and vibrations. For example, in military applications, the RF coaxial switches are mounted in racks that contain other equipment. As such, it is critical that a RF coaxial switch be able to withstand mechanical shocks and vibrations and to maintain an RF connection throughout a shock or a vibration event.
It has been found that shocks and vibrations on prior art rotary-type coaxial switches may cause the shaft in the coaxial switch to be displaced axially; thereby, breaking the RF connection. The displacement of the shaft causes the switch to reposition to a neutral position. The prior art RF coaxial rotary-type switches do not have any device or configuration to restore the RF connection without user intervention.
What is therefore needed is a coaxial switch that minimizes axial displacement of the switch shaft during a shock event so as to maintain connectivity.